Te extraño,mi amor
by marianafoxmccloud
Summary: SonicXShadow.Psara sr.anonima!8D : Shadow esta desesperado,ya que siente que su matrimonio de tres años con sonic puede perderse...


**Te extraño, mi amor.**

**-One shot-**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la pequeña ciudad debajo de Green hill, las calles se encontraban casi solas. Ya que era un día muy tranquilo…pero no para todos. Algunos andaban buscando empleo en medio de la crisis económico, otros salían del funeral de un ser querido; y otros perdían a su amor…

Amor, una palabra que significa algo maravilloso; pero a la vez dolor infinito. El amor cuando no se posee ni se recuerda, se siente un vacio profundo, un vacio que congela el alma de un ser. Pero al poseerlo, se desea aun más. Se vuelve una obsesión que va destrozando completamente a la persona, ah no ser que alguien le regrese el mismo deseo y pasión.

En una casa se encontraba un erizo negro, de ojos rojos como rubís bajo el sol. Aunque estos se encontraban tristes y desesperados ya que tenía un problema, un problema entre parejas. El erizo negro se encontraba hablando por el teléfono con una vieja amiga, conocida como Rouge…

-Dios…ya no puedo más con esto, desde que Sonic tiene esa nueva jefa…, llega más cansado de lo acostumbrado , no me besa como antes. Ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor durante dos semanas!.Ya extraño tener su pene en m..

-¡Oye! No me digas tanta información!-Corto al erizo antes de que le dijera mas –Mira, es común que eso pase en parejas…Ustedes ya llevan tres años de casados.

-¡Por eso estoy preocupado, en estos tres años jamás había pasado esto! Rouge, estoy desesperado, No quiero perder a mi Sonic…-

La murcielaga suspiró pero a la vez dejo una risita salir – Sonic te a cambiado mucho, jamás creí que tú serias homosexual; que no tiene nada de malo. Pero jamás pensé que serias el que estuviera abajo del otro…- Escucho a shadow tomar aire de lo sorprendido, y río más.

-Di lo que quieras, pero por favor! Dime ¿qué debo hacer?...- Le preguntó Shadow,su voz volviéndose a poner triste y depresiva – No quiero ni pensar que Sonic me este siendo infiel con esa zorra …,esa jefa..-

- No te preocupes Shadow,estoy segura que no es eso!- Exclamo Rouge,queriéndole darle animos a Shadow – Lo más seguro es que esa jefecita de Sally s..-

- ¡¿Qué?! Sally es su jefa..!-

-¿ No lo sabías?-

- Bueno, si lo sabía pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

- Nada Rouge…Nada.- el oscuro suspiró de nuevo y se recargo en la primera pared que tenía cerca.

- Oh por favor Shadow, tú estas mejor que esa único que pasa aquí, es que de seguro esa perra en celo te quiere quitar a Sonic.Y la única manera que lo puede hacer es sí ustedes se dejen de amar…-

- No me digas lo que ya se Rouge…¡Pero estoy seguro que Sonic me sigue amando!-

-Entonces las tres ideas que tengo para ti,te ayudaran. Lo que pasa es que Sonic se a olvidado lo bueno que tiene en casa, así que hay que recordárselo…- Shadow levanto las orejas y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza – Escucha Shadow…,con tres simples te hara el amor como nunca lo había echo antes…-

Shadow se sonrojo al pensar que podía estar entre los brazos de Sonic en esa manera. Sonrío y suspiró suavemente –¿Que debo hacer, Rouge?-

-Mira…,lo primero que harás es llamarle al celular y preguntarle como esta y eso…,habla en doble sentido con él. Una forma sensual…Eso lo confundirá pero tú misteriosa reacción lo hará ansioso por saber lo que verdaderamente quieres…-

-Esta bien…- Shadow sonrío pícaramente –Se escucha divertido…-

- Bien, lo segundo que harás es prepararle una pequeña cena. Él adora como cocinas, pero a su bebida le disolverás solo una tableta de viagra…,de esas pequeñas. Así sus hormonas se alocan un poco, pero no mucho como para bloquearle el cerebro.-

- Si…,creo que tengo viagra por ahí-

-Bien, cuando él se retire a la sala para trabajar en su laptop como de costumbre. Te quitaras la ropa…y pasaras caminado por la sala, desnudo…-

- Oh dios…, espero que no la vaya regar. Ya sabes lo tímido que soy en esas cosas…-

- Te lo aseguro, todo saldrá bien. Pero bueno, tienes muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Buena suerte, corazón!-

Shadow escucho como Rouge le colgó y suspiró. Pero en el fondo se sentía más tranquilo, ya que tenía al menos un plan en que trabajar…; y sabía que podía lograrlo. Shadow tomó asiento en el sofá y saco su celular para llamar el de Sonic, sabiendo que esta era la hora de la comida para él.

A media ciudad lejos de aquella casa, se encontraba Sonic en su oficina llenando unos papeles, y a la vez comiendo el lonche que Shadow le había preparado.

-Mmm…Shadow me ahorra bastante tiempo, con esta deliciosa comida...- En eso sintió el vibrador de su teléfono, dejó su comida y los papeles para contestar el celular, cuando miró el numero sonrío el celular y lo puso junto a su oreja -¿Si?...-

-Hola mi amor. ¿Qué haces?-

- Estoy comiendo…, gracias por la deliciosa comida que me diste hoy…-

Shadow sonrió suavemente y dejo una risita de niña enamorada salir –De nada mi vida, hablando de comida…,para eso te hable…-

-¿Hm?- Sonic dejó un sonido de confusión salir

- Hoy te cocinare algo especial…, así que trata de llegar temprano…, porque tú comida estará lista y caliente para ti…- Comenzó a hablarle en un tono un poco seductivo, shadow comenzaba a sonrojarse por su forma de ser.

Sonic alzo una ceja al encontrar ese nuevo tono – ¿Ah sí?..Muy bien mi amor, llegaré temprano…para que mi comida no se ponga fría.- Le regreso el mismo tono seductivo, algo dentro de él estaba creciendo. Sentía una gran ansia y calentura al escuchar a su oscuro hablarle por el teléfono así.

Bien amor, tú comida te lo va agradecer mucho…te estará esperando con ansias…- Shadow sonreía bastante, ya que habían sido días desde que escuchaba a su ojiverde hablarle así – Bueno, ya te dejo comer. Espero que te la pases bien…-

Mándame un beso…- Le pidió el azul

-Te mando miles Sonic…,miles…- Besó sus dedos ligeramente y soplo aire por el teléfono, suavemente.-¿Te llegaron todos?-

Sonic sonrió – Si, me llegaron todos…,hasta luego mi amor- Colgó el celular y dejó un leve suspiró salir –Que estará tramando mi oscuro…- Se quedo pensando un momento, pero tuvo que dejar los pensamientos atrás cuando noto que la hora de la comida había terminado –Mierda…-

Habían pasado varias horas, la lluvia se había intensificado; aunque shadow estaba dentro de su cocina preparando aquella cena…Había echo algo sencillo pero algo que a Sonic le famosos chilly dogs…

Sonic entraba a la casa silenciosamente, quitándose la húmeda chamarra y los zapatos. Caminó cuidadosamente por la casa, buscando a su oscuro para asustarlo. Cuando lo localizo en la cocina, sé acerco a él lentamente; su propósito era obviamente asustarlo con un rápido abrazo.

Shadow se encontraba tartamudeando una canción de la semana, de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. Se puso tenso pero los reconoció de inmediato y sonrió –Sonic…llegaste temprano…-

Sonic le besó el hombro a Shadow –Claro que llegue temprano, no podía quedar mal con mi comida…- Miro la olla de chilly en la mesa y metió el dedo para probarla –Mmm…delicioso…-

Shadow comenzó a reírse pero alejo a Sonic de la cocina –Vete a lavar las manos y a cambiarte ¡ó no comerás!- Sonic lo miró como un niño chiquito siendo obligado a comer vegetales –Pero mi amor, ¡ya quiero comer!- Shadow le sonrió y lo jalo de su camisa para poder darle un beso en los labios, lo rompió después de un tiempo –Anda, ve a lavarte las manos…- Sonic le sonrió y obedeció al oscuro.

Después de un tiempo, Sonic bajó para acompañar al oscuro. Gustosamente se comió cada uno de los chilly dogs que se le había preparado. También bebiendo su típica soda de cola, sin saber que algo había sido disuelta en ella…

-Gracias shadow, ya extrañaba tu chilly…

-De nada Sonic, me alegra que te guste mi comida- Shadow se levanto y recogió los platos para comenzar a lavarlos, Sonic lo miró y se levanto igual; ayudando a limpiar la mesa. Se acerco al oscuro después de eso – ¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos?- Obtuvo una leve sonrisa de shadow, pero este se negó y le dijo que mejor se fuera a dormir.

- Bueno…, estaré en la sala. Ya sabes, trabajando en la laptop.- - Mhm…- Sonic tomó a shadow por la cintura y lo voltio. Dándole un profundo beso en cual el oscuro se correspondió felizmente.

-mmm…- Sonic envolvía su lengua con la de shadow, exploraba cada rincón de aquella boca para encontrar el tesoro perdido de ella : su sabor. Shadow solamente dejaba que el azul tuviera lo que él quería, por mientras que sus manos le acariciaban las púas, ya que no podía estar quieto después de esta nueva explosión de energía…

Después de un rato, los dos partieron por aire…,un fuerte sonrojo se colocaba en las mejillas de shadow, acompañadas de una leve sonrisa. Sonic le besó la mejilla antes de retirarse a la sala para continuar con su vida laboriosa…,pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

-(¡Todo está saliendo perfecto!)- Pensó shadow, se fue rápidamente a la recamara para comenzar a quitarse la ropa, se acomodaba las púas y se ponía perfume para que nada le se encontraba haciendo unas graficas, ya a punto de terminar. Cuando concluyo con su trabajo, suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos –Dios…, es la última vez que le hago favores…- Shadow bajaba lentamente las escaleras, preparado para hacer su última actividad de aquel plan que le habían ofrecido. Se puso detrás de Sonic y le masajeó los hombros – Mi amor, deberías descansar…- Sonic sonrió a aquella caricia y se relajo con esas suaves manos – La recamara esta lista para que dormir- Shadow lo soltó y camino hacia la salida de la sala.

-Si…,ya voy S…sha…shadow…- Había abierto los ojos para mirar a su pareja, encontrándose con una increíble pero bella sorpresa. Miraban como shadow caminaba hacia las escaleras, moviendo sus desnudas y seductivas caderas, sus ojos viajaron a sus piernas y luego se concentraron en sus glúteos. No pudo seguir mirándole ya que se le desaparecía de la vista

Como un perro en celo comenzó a seguirlo, más bien a buscarlo. En sí Sonic sentía como sus pantalones se volvían un poco apretados, ya que su pene comenzaba a crecer ligeramente…Cuando logro encontrarlo, lo vio poniéndose crema en los brazos y piernas. Fue inmediatamente a él y olio su cuello ; por mientras que una de sus manos le acariciaban en pecho.

Shadow cerró los ojos y simplemente se relajo en los brazos de Sonic, dejando que se le acariciara…-S…Sonic…- -Shadow, eres tan sensual…,¡simplemente me calientas!-

Sonic voltio a shadow bruscamente, dándole un profundo beso en los labios. Sus labios rosaban con fuerza por mientras que la exigente lengua de Sonic pedía asilo dentro de la boca de shadow. Shadow le mordió la lengua suavemente, dejando risitas salir; por mientras que Sonic dejaba gruñidos seductivos escapar de su boca.

-Hehehe…, no me tomaras tan fácil…

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le respondió el azul, cargando a shadow y aventándolo a la cama suavemente, shadow jalo al erizo en el momento para que este quedara encima de é azul comenzó a ataca el delicioso y suave cuello de shadow, pasando su lengua por esta muchas veces.

- Oh..Sonic…si…- Shadow cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel ataque en su cuello, por mientras que sus manos le levantaban la camisa para al final quitársela, otro beso apasionante se llevo después de eso. La lengua de shadow exploraba la húmeda cavidad de Sonic sin límites…ó eso creyo, ya que después de unos minutos ocuparon aire.

-Sonic…te amo…- Le decía en medio de su respiración agitada –Haz me tuyo…por favor- Le pidió por mientras que le acariciaba el pecho a Sonic, Sonic le acaricio el rostro y termino de quitarse el pantalón. Dejando al descubierto su pene que estaba completamente erecto, shadow miro esto y no pudo evitar sonreír –Vaya…,si que estas grandecito…- Dejo una risa seductiva salir y se le monto encima –No me puedes meter en eso seco, me lastimarías…,déjame te humedezco- Shadow se dio la vuelta para que su cara estuviera frente al pene de Sonic, comenzó a lamberlo lentamente.

Shadow obtuvo gemidos graves de Sonic, al igual que un sonrojo, pero Sonic no se quedo quieto y solo disfrutaba…oh no. Tomó el trasero de Shadow y le separo los glúteos para comenzar a lamberle la entrada, su rápida y ansiosa lengua penetraba la entrada de Shadow sin piedad, haciendo que el oscuro se retorciera levemente y dejara de lamberle el pene.

-S-Sonic!...Oh dios, sí!- Exclamaba Shadow, su mano jugaba suavemente con el pene de Sonic para que este permaneciera duro. –Oh Sonic, mueve tu lengua más rápido!- Le imploraba, Sonic hacia lo que el oscuro le imploraba. Ya que eso lo excitaba aun más, de repente saco su lenguas sin haber esquivado los quejidos de Shadow –Shh…andale,móntate en mi Shadow-

Shadow se sonrojo más por aquellas palabras pero obedeció felizmente. Se puso de frente hacia Sonic y alineo su ano con el pene de Sonic. Hizo que lentamente entrara, cada vez que se lo metía mas profundo sonreía con mayor entusiasmo.

-Ahh…eres tan estrecho…- Sonic gimió aquellas palabras por mientras que lo sujetaba de las caderas, lentamente hizo que shadow comenzara a dar sus pequeños saltos hacia el orgasmo. Al principio eran suaves y calmados. Pero en cada metida el deseo por más era mayor.

- Oh! Sonic, mi amor! Destrózame por dentro!- Le imploraba ya el agitado y excitado oscuro. Sonic no pensó dos veces y obedeció a Shadow como un fiel perro –¡Ah shadow! Estas tan apretado!¡ Me encanta!- Gritaba Sonic, al sentir como su pene rosaba por aquellas paredes que le recibían con tanto amor, los gritos de shadow eran interrupidos por las fuertes embestidas de Sonic,aparte con su misma baba a veces se ahogaba

- S..Si! Oh soooooniiic!!

- S..Shadow! T-Tengo que..!

-¡Hazlo dentro de mí!¡ten tu orgasmo con el mio!

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más,los dos erizos dejaron su semen manchar uno al como si estuvieran en el paraíso, o al menos el espejismo del paraíso…,despúes de que los dos se relajaron y Sonic saliera del tranquilo se encontraban de aquel evento…

-La verdad extrañaba que me tuvieras asi…- Le decía el oscuro por mientras que le acariciaba el brazo a Sonic –Tan amoroso…tan apasionante…- Sonic lo abrazo cerca y le besó la oreja –Vete acostumbrando entonces, porque no volveré a descuidarte así.Jamas…Te amo Shadow,tú eres mio.Y yo soy tuyo…- Le dijo en un leve sonrio y puso la cobija sobre ellos

Mas sonidos de amor,pasión y lujuria rodearon la casa….

________________________________________________________________________________HOLA CHICOS,ME EXTRAÑARON!!?! WOOHOO!!XD Bueno,aquí les dejo este pequeño one shot que se lo dedico a mi preciosa ! TE ADORO n3n…


End file.
